Friend X Fiancée X Family
by yewduyou
Summary: Killua got engaged. What's new? Nothing. Even the girl is no one new for him. Killua X OC
1. Author's note

**Author's Note**

* * *

Welcome new readers,,

This is a Hunter X Hunter X OC Story. I only own the OCs and plots. Hunter X Hunter is wholly belongs to The Great Hiatus Yoshihiro Togashi.

This is a fiction story, for any similar name, theme, and other bits of the story are purely coincidence.

* * *

The type of story is probably already around since 15 years ago, but I am proudly putting these babies out there I guess. I got these chunks of stories when I watch the 2011 anime, so it mostly refer to every episode in it. So yeah, since this happens in the glimps moment of ideas I have while watching the series, you may find the vocabs reminded you of leftover porridge in the fridge~ it's okay you can still heat it up~✩

With that said, I'll put the title of the 2011 anime episode as the title or each story chapter, hopefully makes it easier to track down each context for when and where the story happens. Gotta say writing this type of story is actually harder than I initially thought, I'm considering to continue with original plot maybe with Alluka in the future.

* * *

Hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it ^_^

Peace out Stay ✌

Stay safe sisters 👽


	2. 4 Hope X And X Ambition

**4\. Hope X And X Ambition**

* * *

* _Click_ *

A portrait snapped in the digital device, showing a picture of a short-haired ash-blond girl head up in the tunnel along with thousand of participants behind her who had already started running.

Opening a digital application she started to upload the photo and typing in the caption bar.

'The First Phase of Official Examination Test. #HunterExam Start !'

After making sure it was properly done, she begin to unlock both rod of wheels from her backpack and start to engage it to her shoes soles, turning it into a roller skate. The technicality was now done, from this point on, it'd be up to herself until the finished line. Sliding across the road from the sideline, she caught up in steady pace. Thirty minutes passed, her body rocking right and left as the acceleration increased.

Everyone's panting as they raced for the examiner's instruction to follow him. Only after a while, she heard some debate between participants.

An old man with Checker-patterned briefcase was making quite a fit to the other teenager kid. With some fumes. Apparently, he disagreed on how the boy was on the skateboard instead of running and accused him for not respecting the hunter exam.

'Can I get through without being noticed?' she thought, making a sour face, sliding from the man's left side.

"NOT YOU TOO!"

'Akhh, found out...' her face formed a grimace, "Yah, oldman, it's not like it."

"What the hell is not like it?! That's cheating!" he claimed matter-of-fact-ly.

"Why?" the accused skateboard rider replied.

"T-This is a test of endurance!"

"No, it isn't," a voice came behind the old man.

"Huh? Gon what are you saying?"

"The examiner only told us to follow him."

"Whose side are you on, eh?!"

She saw an opening to flee, yet she was rather intrigued by the black spike-haired boy behind her. Coinciding with the silver haired boy on the skateboard, matching his pace to the green-clothed, she drew closer to them.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twelve years old."

"You two are the first kids I met here," she joined. Looking at both for a second, her line of sight was only matching the tan boy's nose. Getting her slightly annoyed to be a year older than them.

The other accused cheater hopped down from his skateboard, stating to prefer running along too, he gained exclamation from the kid as he run towards his side. They introduced each other names. As if natural, both of boys turned to the ash-blond, expecting if she would take the baton now. Feeling of challenged sipped into her.

'Well, no one ask for this but... I am performer. I don't dissapoint expectation.'

"Now," she responded. Both kids on cue, their run leaned a little bit to the right. Taking a big final slide to her left, she jumped high enough to give the boys a full look as she simultaneously pushed the buttons on the shoes soles, "Alexan, disengaged the skate wheels."

"Wheels disengaging," an artficial voice came out as the shoe sole opened like a zipper in a straight line from the front side, disengaging the wheels to be taken out. Quickly after taking out the rod of wheels, the line was automatically closing the gap in similar manner, assembling each other parts to engage tight forming a curve shoe sole, "Disengaged completed."

"Thanks, Alexan."

Gon was exclaiming a little bit louder than Killua, like both boys just witnessed their favorite character performing a secret attack. Soon as she landed on the ground and start running with the rod of wheels on her hands, she introduced herself.

"I'm feeling like running too. I'm Miel. Nice to meet you Gon and Killua."

"Yeah, sure."

"Nice to meet you, Miel," Gon still exclaiming, "...is that a robot in your shoes?"

"Did you installed an AI in it?"

"Hmm... that's right, it does works like robot and it's definitely interactive featured," she explained whilst tucking the rod wheels on her backpack side.

'Both of you, bu buu~ It has a program like installed in a robot yes, but it's not as complex to be called one. It has interactive feature but it's just a voice the maker put for service. It's just a freaking machine shaped into shoe sole and made under one.'

'But I'm not gonna say that now. Haha.'

"Yeah, I think you can call it so."

"Awesome...!" Gon stated, "you have a robot in your shoes!"

"Hee..." Killua continued, left hand tucked into his pocket, "now I wanna see when you put on the wheels too."

Smiling faintly, eyes stilled, she felt a little rush of blood pressure around her temple, "hm, maybe later then..." pausing a moment to feel the atmosphere, she tried to relax herself "well, sorry then..."

'Waaa... dammit, he's sharp...'

"Hmm... no probs," the latter smirked.

"Alright, if there's chance, I want to see too," Gon shouted, his tone more affirming.

"Yeah, sure, I'll let you know then," she quickly closed the topic.

Right after her words, she looked at Gon who suddenly stopped running behind. Looking at where his eyes fixed on, she followed the gesture.

"What's up Gon?" she saw he was last person in the back. Eyes gazing forward, but panting hard with his suitcases fell down.

"Hey, forget him," Killua added, "let's get going."

Gon remained silent there, looking at him being on the peak of his limit. She assumed they have met before that Gon would be willing to wait for this man while himself was in prime condition to continue. suddenly raged on forward shouting his spirit out and sprinted leaving the trio behind. Gon smiled as he threw his rod to get the man's suitcase and caught it with his free hand.

As so the trio continued the first hunter exam.

* * *

The exam got to a new level of difficulty. The tunnel now connected to stairs up ahead.

"Gon, wanna race to see who can finish first?" Killua challenged.

"Sure. The loser has to buy dinner," the latter accepted.

"How about you?" Killua turned his head left.

"I'll see you in the finish line," she answered smiling.

"Okay then," both boys setting themselves ready, "Set-GO!"

Her ash-blond locks swayed harder as she run after behind the young men. Both already left meters away. One by one, her sprint taking over the candidates. Getting higher on the stairs she turned around to take out her phone and snapped some pictures of other candidates lying on the stairs.

She began to upload the picture, after typing in the caption bar. Uploaded pictures, lifted up her mood and gained a huge grin on her face. All left is the finish line. She tucked in her phone again and immediately climbed the stairs up. Not long after she already saw Gon and Killua slowing down a bit, she decided to picked up the pace a more.

"Hi, guys," she greeted.

"Miel."

"Oi, you're not bad. The bet's still up, you know?"

"Oh, well, can't help it, then. I'm in," her eyes glimmered in excitement.

Now that everyone's in the bet, the trio continued and caught up with topless necktie man and a blonde on his left.

"Good afternoon."

Her greetings caused them to peeked out behind, "oh, you guys—"

"I'll see you in the goal line, Kurapika."

"Catch you later old timer."

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!"

"Huh?"

"No way!"

* * *

"I heard the hunter exam's gonna be hard, so I thought it'd be fun," Killua explained the reason he signed up for Hunter Exam, "but this is dissapointing. What about you?"

"Well my dad's a Hunter. So I want to become a Hunter, like my dad."

"Hmm... What kind of Hunter is He?"

"I don't know."

"Hahaha, that's kinda weird!"

"Really?"

"You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?"

"I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in picture."

"Mito-san?"

"Who's Mito-san?"

"Aunt Mito.

"When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a Hunter, then he left the island. I want to find out why he choose to be a Hunter over being with me."

'Wow...it's pretty steep...' the young girl thought eerily,

'let's dissolve the water a bit... Killua!'

As if her internal prayer was heard, Killua's head just turned her way, "How about you? Why become a hunter?"

"I wanna meet someone," Miel replied immediately, "I met him when I was 8. I was quite in a bad shape back then, but thanks to him, I can get back up again. I haven't got a thing I want to hunt yet, but becoming a Hunter might led me to meet him again someday."

"Hee... is he the same age or older?" Killua said.

"Em... don't judge me, okay," she warned before looking down on her feet, "kinda... maybe older than the briefcase man..."

"You... no way... are you...?"

* * *

"GOAL!"

A second after Satotz, the First Phase Examiner reached the surface, he peeked behind to meet the trio exclaimed victory of their own. Debating over who reached the finished line first, asking the examiner for fair judgement. Conclusion agreed by treating each one of them dinner to another, leaving only Killua groaning at the idea. After sometimes, more and more candidates arrived, the blonde, followed by the briefcase man. As she was tucking and fixing her hair down with a comb from her backpack, Gon called the blonde as Kurapika and informed him the place is not the next phase yet.

After the fog clearing up, it showed better view of the vast wetland in full deep forest. Satotz began to explain the area and its characteristic to warn the candidates of any creature specialized in fooling its preys. Cunning and satiable, they deceived humans and feast upon them. Humans had to be very carefull for once it fooled, they could die. Not long after, a partition came down to mark the end of the first phase.

"Annoying."

"Hm? What's wrong?" Killua asked.

The young girl grabbed both her arms and her posture crouched down slowly, "annoying..." she snapped at Killua and Gon's direction, "THIS ANNOYING FEELING, WHAT IS THIS?"

Surprised at the stunt she pulled, Killua snapped back at her. Gon came over to make sure if she was in good condition.

"ANNOYING. ANNOYING. ANNOYING."

"Then, what is it?!"

"I FEEL VERY ANNOYED."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

She looked around, shaking her head right and left, "I feel very annoyed," her pupils constricting, her expression indicated insecurity of well-being, "like, there is someone stalking me, right now..."

"Stalking..?"


End file.
